Por cierto, estoy embarazada
by Seales de Humo
Summary: Maldita Ino. Maldita boda. Malditos gintonics. Maldito Sasuke. Idiota ella. Bueno, al final no todo ocurre como una espera, y no todo tiene que ser tan malo ¿verdad Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

-Positivo.- Murmuró Sakura.

Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Se lo tuvo que repetir varias veces mentalmente para poder creérselo. POSITIVO.

Tampoco era tan terrible, ¿no? Sólo estábamos hablando de un embarazo cualquiera. Siempre podía abortar si no se sentía preparada para ser madre. Por otra parte, tenía 32 años, se le estaba pasando el arroz, ya era médico especializada en oncología con un puesto de trabajo fijo en el Hospital General de Tokio... Y se había quedado embarzada del hombre del que llevaba enamorada desde que tenía 8 años.

Bueno, siempre podía ser madre soltera, ¿verdad?

No entendía cómo había pasado esto. Soltó una palabrota mentalmente; claro que sabía como había ocurrido. La sesión maratoniana de polvos que tuvo con Sasuke dos meses atrás era el "cómo" que estaba buscando.

Sasuke Uchiha... EL HOMBRE. Era 3 años mayor que ella, el mejor amigo de su hermanastro Naruto y el padre de su futuro bebé. J-O-D-E-R. Su hermano lo mataría si se enteraba y después la regañaría como si tuviese 5 años.

Sus padres habían adoptado a Naruto cuando él tenía 11 años y ella 8. Por aquel entonces a Sasuke lo adoptó otro de los habitantes del pequeño pueblo de Konoha, Kakashi Hatake; un hombre joven y solitario conocido de sus padres. Ambos niños eran inseparables en el horfanato, eran los mejores amigos y, en cuanto Sakura vio entrar a Sasuke por primera vez por la puerta de su casa, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Llevaba enamorada de ese chico desde entonces. La admiración infantil fue evolucionando poco a poco en un sentimiento mucho, mucho, MUCHO más profundo. Y ahí se quedó, Sasuke no tenía ni idea de ello, el idiota de su hermano tampoco y ella sólo le había confesado abiertamente sus sentimientos por Sasuke a su mejor amiga, Ino. De cara al mundo Sasuke y ella sólo tenían en común a Naruto y, ninguno de los dos dio nunca indicios de querer involucrarse más que eso.

Además, él tampoco le hizo nunca mucho caso. Siempre fue la plana, sin gracia y molesta hermanastra de su mejor amigo. Pensó que todo eso cambiaría y él al menos le daría algo de importancia a su existencia cuando, con 18 años, más curvas y litros y litros de seguridad en sí misma, se fue a Tokio detrás de sus sueños profesionales... y no tan profesionales. Naruto y Sasuke se habían mudado a la capital 3 años atrás para estudiar allí; el primero Ciencias Políticas en la Universidad de Tokio, el segundo se preparaba para ser bombero.

Ahora 14 años después de haberse mudado a Tokio y con una gran reputación y renombre a las espaldas, su relación con Sasuke no había avanzado ni un poquito. Él era el capitán del equipo de rescate con más reconocimientos y logros de todo Tokio, el padre de su futuro bebé y le hacía el mismo caso a ella que a una piedra cualquiera.

Estúpida Ino. Estúpida boda. Estúpidos gintonics. Estúpido Sasuke. Estúpida ella.

Fue en la boda de Naruto e Hinata, ya la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, ella llevaba más alcohol en sangre de la cuenta y la muy idiota de Ino tuvo la maravillosa idea de empujarla contra Sasuke, que estaba cerca de ellas hablando con Neji Hyuga, primo de la novia e igual de estirado que el mismo Sasuke. No supo si fueron los ojos de él nublados por el alcohol o la deshinibición que ella misma sentía en ese momento, cuando soltó por esa boca, "vámonos de aquí a follar hasta dejarte seco".

Sasuke miró alrededor, no había nadie prestándoles especial atención. Cogió la mano de Sakura, pillaron un taxi y acabaron en el apartamento de Sasuke pasando la mejor noche que Sakura recuerda haber tenido en su vida.

Respiró hondo. Quería tener a ese bebé. Ahora el problema era decírselo a Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Nunca le había prestado más atención de la cuenta, en la adolescencia su pasotismo y, el simple hecho de que se paseara cerca de Naruto y él mismo, le llegó a molestar. Después se mudó a Tokio y no supo casi nada de ella en 3 años, sólo de las visitas esporádicas a Konoha en verano. Igualmente, cuando ella se mudó a Tokio, no le dio la mayor importancia al asunto cuando Naruto le comentó _"por cierto Sasuke, mi hermana e Ino se mudan a Tokio para empezar la universidad aquí"_ , podría haberle hablado del tiempo y le hubiese dado más importancia. Nunca. NUNCA le había hecho mucho caso, al igual que al resto de las mujeres que lo envolvían. SEXO. Se trataba de eso, se acostaba con ellas, poniendo los límites desde el principio y después se olvidaba de ellas, de su nombre y, a veces, hasta de su cara. La única por la que sentía algo de respeto era por Tenten, compañera de trabajo y una profesional de pies a cabeza que nunca había tenido segundas intenciones con él. Así que no, nunca le había prestado más atención de la necesaria a Sakura, de hecho le molestaba... y había tenido el mejor polvo de su vida con ella. Si Naruto se enteraba que no se quitaba a su _"dulce hermanita"_ de la cabeza desde el día de su boda por la fantástica noche que pasaron... iba a cortale las pelotas.

Miró el reloj, las 7 de la tarde. Se empezó a preparar para ir al trabajo, era sábado y ese día le tocaba guardia noctura. Suspiró aliviado, lo mismo algo de acción le vendría bien para despejarse.

...

Sakura suspiró, estaba de guardia en urgencias y le quedaba una noche muy larga por delante. Esperaba que no hubiese mucho jaleo esa noche. La semana pasada le pidió a uno de sus colegas del hospital que le confirmara el embarazo y le diera las indicaciones pertinentes. Tenía casi 9 semanas de embarzo y todavía no se le notaba, pero tenía algunas naúseas matutinas y las emociones le jugaban malas pasadas de vez en cuando. Llevaba una semana reflexionando sobre si decírselo a Sasuke o no. No sabía exactamente como iba a reaccionar, además, con el poco trato que tenían si se inventaba que el bebé había sido concebido por inseminación in-vitro y él no tenía nada que ver, nadie pondría en duda su palabra. Ni si quiera Sasuke.

Inseminación in-vitro. Tampoco era tan mala idea, podía intentar tantear el terreno y si le veía un futuro muy negro a la cosa, usar esa excusa para justificar su embarazo.

Se estaba acabando el segundo café de la noche cuando Shizune, una compañera del hospital, entró apresurada en la sala de descanso del personal.

\- Rápido, Sakura. Vienen cuatro ambulancias con pacientes de emergencia médica.

Sakura dejó la taza de café en la encimera, se colgó el estetoscopio al cuello y salió corriendo junto a Shizune a esperar a las ambulancias.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nos ha llamado el capitán Uchiha de la unidad de rescate de bomberos,- sólo con escuchar ese nombre, ya empezó a dolerle la cabeza- se ve que ha habido un incendio en un teatro. Había un espectáculo de fuego y el sistema de contención ha fallado. Ya hemos hablado con la unidad de quemados, la mayoría de los pacientes irán directamente allí si sólo presentan quemaduras de segundo o tercer grado; mañana por la mañana cuando haya más personal los revisaremos más a fondo. Las cuatro ambulancias que vienen son de dos víctimas que han sido aplastadas por la marabunta de personas que querían salir del teatro, un bombero que se quedó hasta el final intentando apagar el fuego y se le cayeron vigas encima y un señor que tenía problemas respiratorios y entró en parada hace 5 minutos de camino al hospital.

-Vale, una de las dos tiene que pasar directa a reanimar al señor que está en parada, las víctimas por aplastamiento tienen que hacerse un TAC, a ver cómo llegan.

\- Tengo entendido que el que está peor es el bombero, tiene una fractura abierta de tibia y peroné y ha perdido la conciencia por la falta de sangre.

Se escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia a la vez que salían dos residentes del hospital.

\- Chicos, Shizune se quedará con el paciente de la primera ambulancia, yo con el de la segunda. Cuando lleguen las vuestras, llevad a los pacientes a radiología para valorar las lesiones que puedan presentar.- _"y que por favor el de la primera ambulancia sea el bombero y así no tendré que hablar con Sasuke"_ , añadió para sus adentros.

La primera ambulancia llegó y los paramédicos bajaron a un señor mayor intubado y se lo llevaron corriendo a un box. _Mierda_. De la segunda ambulancia bajaron a un chico castaño con traje de bombero y varias inmobilizaciones en el cuerpo. Sakura se puso alerta, dio la orden y se internaron en el hospital.

\- Hay que estabilizarlo, ponedle sueroterapia y si no lo remontamos en cinco minutos, le haremos una transfusión. ¿Las hemorragias están activas?

\- No.- Respondió uno de los paramédicos.- Conseguimos pararlas en la ambulancia.

Una vez dicho esto, Sakuro se puso a hacer su trabajo.

...

Sasuke suspiró por enésima vez y le dio un trago al café solo que llevaba en la mano. Ya se había acabado todo el jaleo del incendio del teatro, a él le habían cogido unos cuantos puntos en el antebrazo y estaba esperando noticias sobre Kiba, el hombre de su equipo que había resultado herido.

Escuchó como se abría una puerta y alzó la mirada del suelo. Una melena rosada le dio la bienvenida y le nubló momentáneamente la razón. _Sakura. Mierda._

\- Buenas noches Capitán Uchiha, el señor Inuzuka está en quirófano de traumatología mientras le reparan la fractura de la pierna. Si no hay ninguna complicación, lo subirán a planta en un par de horas. Le recomiendo que se vaya a casa a descansar y lo venga a visitar por a mañana. El hospital ya se ha encargado de avisar a los familiares.- Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Desde cuando esa molestia era tan formal? No lo había sido nunca con nadie y él nunca esperó ser la excepción.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tanta formalidad, Doctora Haruno?

\- Desde siempre Capitán Uchiha, me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo.

\- No mientas, Sakura. Siempre has despotricado en contra de las formalidades porque te parecían estúpidas y artificiales.- Sakura se sorprendió, nunca hubiera dicho que Sasuke pudiese saber algo sobre ella que no estuviese relacionado con Naruto.- A tu hermano le pasa lo mismo.- _"Ya decía yo"_.

\- Bueno pues quizás ha llegado el momento de ponerse seria, ¿no cree usted?

\- La última vez que nos vimos no decías eso.

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón un poquito y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. _Jodidas hormonas._

\- No mezcle mi trabajo con mi vida personal, Capitán Uchicha.

\- Creo que la expresión que estás buscando es "no mezcles trabajo con placer", Sa-ku-ra.

A Sakura se le encogió un poquito más el corazón.

\- Vaya, para ser médico aguantas muy poco la presión. Estás a punto de ponerte a llorar.

Y ella no supo si fueron las hormonas, la presión de la guardia, la cara de idiota de Sasuke o todo a la vez.

\- No es por la presión, es que estoy embarazada, gilipollas.

Sasuke se quedó callado unos segundos por la impresión. La rabia contenida que le tenía a la mujer que tenía delante por no poder dejar de pensar en ella salió en ese momento. No pensaba dejar que Sakura ganara esa confrontación verbal.

\- ¿Y qué quieres, un premio? Que yo sepa estar embarazada no te convierte en una incompetente.

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionadas, ¿qué cojones le pasaba a Sasuke? _"A la mierda la excusa de la inseminación in-vitro"._

\- Estoy embarzada de dos meses así que haz las cuentas, si es que puedes, idiota.- Sakura se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.- La próxima vez que quieras jugar a ver quién la tiene más larga, lo mismo te lo replanteas dos veces.- Y dicho esto, la pelirrosa desapareció de vuelta a su trabajo.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra. Sakura estaba embarazada de dos meses. Muy bien. Y él pensaba que no poder dejar de pensar en ella era el problema.

Si Naruto se enteraba iba a matarlo.

 _Mierda_.

...

Gracias a yomii20 por el review y al resto de los lectores por las notificaciones de favoritos y alertas que me han ido llegando.

Intentare ser regular con las publicaciones. Se aceptan todo tipo de critica (constructiva, si puedo escoger).

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
